What is it?
by Chiorikizunai88
Summary: What do you think it is?..."It's a square!" "No it's not it's a diamond!" two childeren can't decide what it is so why don't you be the judge? What do you think?No pairings. Takes place in a kindergarten class. Chibi Allen and kanda.


_**Hello, there everyone…So I have decided to make some one- shots lately This one though came to me at one of the worst times you could get an idea. *sigh* but at least I got it on paper on time. So when I was ready to start I wrote it on a piece of paper and started the story in my notebook. But (see there's always a 'but 'when something good happens) I lost the paper I had started my story on. So now, I still have the idea but I don't have the first page to it. I'm going to have to improvise…oh well. Hope you guys like it. ENJOY!**_

_**Warning: Attempted comedy (don't think I really nailed it though).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_

_**P.S. In this fic Allen and Kanda are in kindergarten so in order for that to work I had to change their age difference a bit. Allen is still younger than Kanda. Allen is 5 and Kanda is 6 only a few months separate their ages.**_

"It's a diamond Bakanda!" the little white haired boy yelled as he pointed his finger at the source of the argument.

"No it's not chibi-moyashi! It's obviously a square!" The older boy with navy hair retorted as he whacked the younger on the head with his balloon sword.

"Stop hitting me! And no it's not a square it's a diamond!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Boys! Stop yelling. What seems to be the problem?" The two boys stopped their argument as they looked at the person that had just addressed them. It had been their teacher, Ms. Lee.

"Bakanda keeps saying that this tile is a square but it's not. It's a diamond right Ms. Lee?" Allen was the one to respond. Ms. Lee looked at what the two boys had been arguing about, it seemed to be a red square tile. But when turned became a red diamond tile. It was one of those tiles that were used to make patterns on flat surfaces (you guys know what I'm talking about right? I don't really know how to explain them).

"Stupid chibi-moyashi how could you say it's a diamond when it's a square? Have you not been paying attention to Ms. Lee when she's teaching us about shapes?" the blue headed chibi scoffed at the other.

"It's not me that hasn't been paying attention in class but…YU!" Allen said as he pointed a finger at the other. And with that the two started arguing again. Ms. Lee got tired of the two's bickering and hit the two on the head with her clip board, albeit lightly so not to hurt the two children. The two looked at their teacher, one of them with confused eyes and the other with a scowl on his face.

"Boys, please calm down and listen to me." When Ms. Lee saw that, she had the children's attention she continued.

"You both are right. Look, when you turn the tile this way it's a square." Their teacher turned the red tile side ways so that it looked like a square to the two boys.

"Then when you turn it the other way it's a diamond. See? " While she said this she tilted the shape so that it looked like diamond. The two boys stood there awed by how the shape had just changed right before their eyes.

"Now do you see that you were both right?" Ms. Lee asked the two. The chibis looked up at her and nodded. Eyes and faces now tinted with guilt of their past argument. "Now say your sorry and that you were both right."

Allen bowed his head apologetically and muttered a ' sorry Kanda you were right.' But the other only scoffed and looked the other way ignoring the latter's attempt at the apology.

"Kanda, apologize as well." Ms. Lee urged when she saw that the raven haired boy not trying to fix the matter.

"Che…sorry Moyashi. You were…ugh…right." Kanda said in disgust. He never thought that he would ever be apologizing to anyone, let alone the Moyashi.

"No, no Kanda. **You **were right, it is a square." Allen told Kanda as he looked into his eyes.

"No, Moyashi I just told you that you were right. That it was a diamond." Kanda said starting to get annoyed.

"Kanda, I just told you that it was a square so it's a square!" the British child replied, his voice getting louder with every word.

"NO MOYASHI! IT'S A DIAMOND!"

"IT'S A SQUARE!"

"IT'S A DIAMOND!"

"SQUARE!"

"DAIMOND!"

The two children ended up arguing and their teacher just decided to give up. She was tired of it, she had tried to get them to think that the other was right (which they were) and they ended up thinking that way. But the outcome wasn't the one she thought it would be. Instead of the two agreeing and becoming friends they got mad at each other **because **they thought the other was right. Not much a teacher can do when her student don't get along.

_**Yeah it was pretty random. But it was kind of fun writing it. It took me a day to finish so I feel very proud of myself. *Puffs out chest in pride*. So please tell me what you think, okay? PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! CIAO!**_

_**-Chiorikizunai88**_


End file.
